Interactivity between users and audiovisual content has been increasing for some time. In many cases, interactivity is achieved by having a user call a telephone number displayed as part of the audiovisual content, or access a Web site at an address similarly displayed. Generally, information may be passively displayed and rely on a viewer to acknowledge the information and act on it.
Often, users may misdial a telephone number, mistype a Web address, or the like. Not only do these errors destroy interactivity, but they may cause undesired interactivity. For example, if a viewer misdials a telephone number by a single digit, he or she may cast an undesired vote, as telephone numbers corresponding to voting options may vary only by a single digit.
Even in situations where undesired interactivity is avoided, errors or faulty memory may prevent interaction entirely. By the time a viewer realizes he has made a mistake, the number, Web site, or other interactive information may no longer be displayed.
Accordingly, what is needed is an enhanced ability to track user interaction from a receiving device.